


you're taking my heart by storm

by tchallas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian has feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchallas/pseuds/tchallas
Summary: It’s different, liking someone like this. But Bodhi isn’t just anyone; he’s Bodhi Rook with the nervous smile and shaky hands. He’s Bodhi Rook, the one who defected from the Empire and jumped headfirst into the world of the rebellion. He’s Bodhi Rook and Cassian might be falling in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen yall they lived ok. also?? this is unbeta'ed and im not sorry

They barely make it off of Scarif.

Jyn’s still supporting him as they stumble onto the ship; her arm is tight around his waist as he tries to keep up as best he can. Bodhi is a different story. Cassian doesn’t even realize the extent of his injuries until Baze puts him down on the metal bench. He twitches and his head snaps back revealing singed hair and angry burns. Something sick rises in Cassian’s throat.

“There was a bomb.” Baze says wearily, taking a seat beside Chirrut. Cassian tears his eyes away from Bodhi’s writhing body and scans the ship. K2SO is in terrible shape and there’s only a handful of rebels on the ship. They’re crammed into the nooks and corners, nursing their own injuries.

Jyn helps him sit down on the bench where Bodhi is lying. His fingers tremble as he runs them through Bodhi’s hair. His hair is matted and sticky with blood. Cassian’s careful not to touch any of the burns but there’s just _so many_.

“We did it,” he whispers to the pilot.

Bodhi makes a whimpering sound when Cassian’s hand brushes over a burn and he retracts immediately and tucks his hands against his sides. He sits silently with Bodhi on his right and Jyn passed out against his left. The whole ship is silent except for a few pained groans here and there. Eventually, the throb in his leg gets painfully distracting and Cassian finds himself drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

-

He wakes up when the ship is about the land. Cassian sucks in a sharp breath when he moves his leg and white pain shoots up his leg. Jyn helps him up and the door opens to reveal dozens of rebel officers. It happens fast; the medical staff rush into the ship and lower Bodhi on a stretcher. He’s gone before Cassian’s eyes.

“Is - is he going to be alright?” Cassian grabs a medical staffer by his arm. He only scans Cassian, points to his injured leg and then shakes his head, “we’ll see, Captain. You need to make your way to the medbay.”

He runs after the others leaving Cassian and Jyn still standing by the ship.

“He’ll be alright, Cassian,” her voice is quiet and tired. Cassian says nothing as Jyn leads him to the medbay. He flops down on the bed across from Bodhi’s, unable to look away as what is left of Bodhi’s hair is chopped off to make room to apply bacta gel. Cassian watches with a pain in his chest he doesn’t realize he’s feeling until Bodhi makes a wounded noise that shakes him.

The doctor comes by and prods at Cassian’s leg before ripping away his pant leg and bandaging it tightly. The nurse takes his vitals as the doctor fits a leg brace, patting Cassian’s arm with a small smile.

“It’ll take a few weeks to heal but you’ll be up in no time. Any questions, Captain?” The doctor says, ticking something off a chart.

“How is the pilot?” He asks and then gestures to Bodhi’s bed. They’re mostly done there, only a few of the nurses remain to help clean up. Bodhi’s covered in bacta patches, unconscious and oblivious to his surroundings.

“Do you know when he’ll wake up?"

The doctor is silent for a moment, his eyes flicker from Bodhi’s bed to Cassian, “he suffered a lot of burns on his body and a mild concussion,” he pauses, “but it's nothing a little bacta gel won’t fix.” He leaves to go check up on the others. It takes Cassian a minute to realize that the doctor didn’t answer his question.

-

Bodhi wakes up 3 days later. A nurse, per Cassian’s request sends a droid to let him know. Cassian nearly drops his fork as he scrambles out of his seat and trudges as fast he can out of the mess hall. When he reaches the doors of the medbay he almost backs out. Bodhi’s bed is in the far corner and he looks tired and fragile sitting on his bed. But there is peace in his expression so Cassian finds the courage to hobble to him.

Bodhi looks up and smiles as soon as he spots Cassian. Cassian tries to ignore the flutter in his heart. He pulls up the chair closer to Bodhi’s bed and takes a seat, grinning at Bodhi.

He wants to say _you were so brave, you did so good._

He wants to say _you’re so beautiful I think I might be falling in love with you._

He wants to say _I’m so glad you’re okay._

Instead he says, “how are you?” as casually as he can. Bodhi’s still got a few large bacta patches here and there but other than that he looks better. His hair is uneven and choppy but combined with his shy smile it’s endearing. Cassian’s heart beats a little faster.

“I’m okay.” Bodhi’s voice is slightly low and a little rough. His eyes catch Cassian’s and for a moment they just stare.

Bodhi tears his gaze away and clears his throat, “what about you?”

“I’m alright.” He replies softly unable to stop the utter _adoration_ from seeping into his voice. It’s different, liking someone like this. But Bodhi isn’t just anyone; he’s Bodhi Rook with the nervous smile and shaky hands. He’s Bodhi Rook, the one who defected from the Empire and jumped headfirst into the world of the rebellion. He’s Bodhi Rook and Cassian might be falling in love with him.

“I,” Bodhi hesitates, “I thought I was going to die.” He laughs skittishly and looks away. Cassian watches him play with his fingers, unable to resist catching them in his own hand. He twists his wrist a little and slides his fingers between the spaces of Bodhi’s, holding on.

“You didn’t.” Cassian replies, squeezing Bodhi’s hand.

There’s a brief moment of silence.

“I didn’t.” Bodhi echoes.

-

He’s released after a week with bandages wrapped around his torso and stitches on his forehead. Cassian waits for him by the doors of the medbay, slipping his hand into Bodhi’s when he appears. Bodhi tightens his grip as Cassian leads him to his quarters.

“If you want,” Cassian’s mouth feels a little dry, “you can stay in my room.”

Bodhi stops walking and abruptly turns to Cassian. He furrows his brows and huffs out a small sigh before his hands cup Cassian’s face and his lips press against Cassian’s. Bodhi’s mouth is warm. Cassian slides a hand onto Bodhi’s waist, carefully pulling him closer as he swipes his tongue over Bodhi’s lower lip. He gasps softly, fingers tangling in Cassian’s hair before he pulls away slowly.

“Yeah,” Bodhi breathes out, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hav feelings !
> 
> come yell w me on my tumblr rookandor.tumblr.com


End file.
